Decca Beach
}} Decca Beach is a small inlet to the south of Port Decca. It contains both the entrance to the Safari Zone and a small fish market. The player arrives here to meet Rival Tess and attempt to get a ride to Crescent Town, where both Team Eclipse HQ and the final Gym is located. Notable Event Tess Gets a Ride When the player arrives, Rival Tess is waiting at the fish market. Tess informs the player that she has found a fisherman that is willing to take them to Crescent Island, since he goes near the island daily to obtain fish for an old couple's stand. When they meet the fisherman on the beach, he first states that he is out of fish for the day. After Tess explains the player's situation, the fisherman hesitantly agrees to go to Crescent Island. However, the boat can only fit two people. Tess declares a change of plan. Since the player has HM Surf, he or she can surf to Crescent Island on his or her own. The fisherman suggests player and Tess to stock up on items and heal their party, which Tess already did. Tess then gets on the boat and departs with the fisherman onto Route 17. The scene zooms out to reveal that the player and Tess are being watched...... Notable Places Fish Market There are fish marketing stalls strewn on the higher floor, along with a dried seaweed stall. Although the player cannot buy any of the fish being sold, several of the vendors talk about Crescent Karp, which is a specialty of the old couple's stand despite being a dangerous business. Competing vendors remark how difficult it is to sell their fish due to the old couple's business success. Safari Lodge Heading down the beach and proceeding to the far end, a big gatehouse known as Safari Lodge can be found. It is the entrance to Roria Safari Zone, which is a nature preserve area where Pokémon must be caught by approaching and using berries, rather than the conventional way of weakening them with another Pokémon. Several Pokémon are exclusive to the Safari Zone. It costs 500 dollars to enter with 20 Safari Balls. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Tooth}} |- }} |- }} |- Trainer |- |- |Attack1=Petal Dance|Attack2=Petal Blizzard|Attack3=Stun Spore|Attack4=Poison Powder}} |- |Attack1=Hydro Pump|Attack2=Psych Up|Attack3=Amnesia|Attack4=Wonder Room}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Storm|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Psyshock|Attack4=Egg Bomb}} |- Trivia * As Mantine's catch rate is around those of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, it is recommended to stock up on Net Balls bought in Poké Ball Emporium beforehand in order to successfully catch one. * Beach Bum Joe is the ideal Trainer for players to train their Pokémon in Special Attack, because his party gives out 7 Sp. Atk Effort Values in total per match. **With a sum of 7528 EXP Points for each battle, he also surpasses Punk Guy Nathaniel on Route 14 by 736 EXP Points to be the best EXP hotspot. 4